La fin des guerres
by Kyaa
Summary: Désolée pour le délai ^^''' Les choses tournent mal pour les Gboys lorsque l'un des pièges tendus par Oz se referme sur eux. Dans l'odre: Heero poètise, Duo disjoncte, Trowa montre les crocs, Quatre hante les environs et Wufei ne pose plus de questi
1. Prologue

__

Légendes:

"blabla": paroles

/blabla/: pensées

* * *

Notes: Les évènements se passent quelques semaines après que le colonel Une aie menacé de détruire les colonies si les gundams continuaient leur guérilla contre Oz.

* * *

__

Nous sommes votre armée.

Nos vies vous appartiennent.

Vos morts nous appartiennent

Quatre conduisait depuis leur départ du camp rebelle, plus tôt dans la soirée. 

C'était la première fois que tout les cinq allaient coopérer de façon aussi rapprochée dans le cadre d'une mission. Les scientifiques avaient été clairs là-dessus. Leur seule chance de quitter la Terre était de profiter d'une attaque menée par des combattants alliés pour prendre des transporteurs et les rejoindre dans l'espace. Et organiser cinq diversions simultanément, une pour chaque pilote, était impossible. Leurs ordres étaient donc de se regrouper et de ne tenter qu'une seule intervention avec le soutien des rebelles menés par Sally Po en Asie du sud-est. 

Ils faisaient route vers le spatioport de l'ancienne agglomération de Ti-Nuan. 

Sans se concerter, les cinq jeunes pilotes s'étaient installés dans le même véhicule. 

Quatre sourit doucement. Un sourire angélique sur son visage attentif. 

A côté de lui, entré en dernier dans le véhicule, il y avait Trowa. Son vieux camarade silencieux. Il regardait défiler le paysage, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, imperturbable. Quatre laissa son regard descendre le long de la longue silhouette assise. Il se demandait quel âge il pouvait avoir. A côté des soldats ordinaires, la jeunesse de Trowa sautait aux yeux. Et elle mettait mal à l'aise n'importe quelle âme sensible. Mais près de lui, Quatre se sentait plus en présence d'un homme que d'un adolescent. C'était lié à quelque chose qui transpirait de lui, une sorte de confiance en lui et une tranquillité que le temps et l'expérience apportent aux gens. Trowa était fort et efficace, et il était le plus expérimenté d'entre eux pour tout ce qui touchait à la guerre. 

Il était assis, l'une de ses jambes allongée sur son sac de voyage. La négligence de son attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, mais Quatre lui trouva quelque chose de séduisant. A la place de ses jeans, il portait un pantalon militaire prété par l'un des rebelles, suffisamment large pour ne pas comprimer les bandages de sa jambe. Il avait été blessé récemment, pendant son voyage jusqu'en Chine pour les rejoindre. Le cirque dans lequel il travaillait était en Europe de l'Est lorsque les ordres de S. étaient arrivés. Il avait dû traverser une zone en conflit ouvert contre Oz pour les rejoindre rapidement et s'était mélé à un moment à l'exode de la population. Malheureusement, des Aries attaquèrent les colonnes de réfugiés pour les faire retourner en arrière. Cela n'était à leurs yeux qu'une technique d'intimidation, mais elle causa des dizaines de morts et de nombreux blessés. Trowa se remettait correctement de sa mésaventure, mais ayant dû attendre quelques temps avant de pouvoir recevoir de vrais soins, la douleur était toujours vive et son organisme s'était affaibli. Quatre releva les yeux vers son visage. Si le jeune homme avait conscience d'être observé, il n'en montra rien. Une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrait sa tempe, mais son expression était calme. Un peu trop calme peut-être et Quatre y lut sa lutte contre sa souffrance. Il y consacrait visiblement toute son attention. Il réalisa aussi qu'il avait déjà changé depuis leur première rencontre. Son visage était moins plein, ses rondeurs enfantines s'étaient presque entièrement effacées. Ses traits étaient devenu très masculins tout en gardant la douceur de la jeunesse. La ligne de sa machoire était à présent plus ferme. Ses pommettes étaient mieux dessinées, accentuant l'étrange pouvoir d'attraction de son regard.

Quatre s'arracha avec regret à sa contemplation. Il était troublé par son compagnon. 

Par moments, ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir à lui. Que ferait Trowa, que dirait-il s'il était là… Il était fasciné. 

Le sourire de Quatre revint doucement. 

Il observa par le rétroviseur les autres pilotes. Duo était affalé sur son siège, les jambes croisées surélevées et les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et une casquette noire brodée au nom d'une quelconque équipe de sport. Pour un extraverti, Duo ne se montrait pas très loquace depuis son arrivée. 

La plupart des gens qui connaissaient Duo pensaient que son épuisante exubérance devait être une astuce de diversion. Du cinéma. Qui donc le penserait capable de réfléchir sérieusement à quelque chose plus d'une minute? C'était l'excuse la plus répandue pour excuser toute cette légèreté. 

Quatre ne ressentait pourtant aucune fausseté derrière la bonne humeur de son ami. C'était sincère. Profondément sincère. Il ne cherchait pas à donner le change aux autres. Il voulait être heureux. Vivre sans penser au passé. Profiter du moment présent et au diable le reste.

Son rétroviseur extérieur lui permit de voir Wufei assis près de Duo, contre la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais son maintien était trop droit pour une personne endormie. Il devait être en train de méditer. Quatre chercha à lire son expression puis laissa tomber. 

Apercevoir Heero était plus difficile. En faisant un effort, il parvint à saisir le reflet d'une chevelure brune en bataille et d'un front halé et froncé dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Sa tête était baissée. Il travaillait probablement sur son ordinateur portable.

Quatre faillit sursauter lorsque Heero releva soudain la tête et croisa froidement son regard. Même s'ils étaient alliés, la froideur d'Heero l'impressionnait. Il était capable de tuer n'importe lequel d'entre eux pour le bien d'une mission. Et il sentait que Heero n'hésiterait pas s'il s'agissait de le tuer lui. Peut-être qu'il y réfléchirait pour Trowa, ou même Duo. Mais pas pour lui. 

L'intérêt remplaça son sentiment d'embarras d'avoir été surpris par Heero en train de l'observer. L'expression de son compagnon d'arme montrait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quatre sentit la tension s'installer dans ses muscles et guetta Heero. 

Si cela avait un rapport avec la mission… 

Heero croisa à nouveau son regard dans le miroir et Quatre sentit son appréhension croître. Heero capta sa question muette mais ne dit rien. A la place, il se retourna pour voir les autres camions transporteurs du convoi, réfléchissant rapidement.

A suivre…

-"Heu… Les gars?" 

-Ronflllll….

Reviews?


	2. 1

-"On annule tout."

La voix d'Heero avait arraché soudainement trowa, Wufei et Duo à leurs pensées. Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui avec des expressions de surprise, d'inquiétude et de curiosité.

-"Hein ?" 

-"On change de plan, Duo. On n'arrivera pas jusqu'au spatioport."

Wufei et Duo échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. Trowa se renfonça dans son siège, soudainement passionné par le paysage.

-"On retourne à la base ?"

-"On n'y parviendra pas. C'est un piège. Nos données ont été falsifiées ou l'alliance a été prévenue de notre arrivée. J'ai dérouté les informations radars de Wing. La zone est noire. Nous sommes à découvert depuis 34 miles."

-"l'un des jammers[1] de Deathscythe est activé. Ils ne nous ont peut-être pas encore repérés."

Avec un regard comme celui que Heero lui renvoya, on n'a pas besoin d'espérer.

-"On ne peut pas attendre qu'ils ouvrent le feu. Il faut qu'on essaye au moins de faire demi-tour !"

Quatre s'interposa, essayant de calmer la pression:

-"Il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent qu'on cherche à revenir en arrière, sinon ils donneront un tel assaut qu'il n'y aura aucun survivant. Il est probablement hors de question pour eux de nous laisser une chance de nous enfuir. Ils doivent être en train d'attendre que nous nous soyons suffisamment enfoncés dans leur piège pour neutraliser le convoi. En ce qui nous concerne, les rebelles auront alors une plus grande chance de survie."

Une paire d'immenses yeux turquoises se tourna vers Duo, observant sa réaction. Elle se borna à un serrement de mâchoire, son regard restant illisible derrière les verres opaques. 

Heero hocha la tête.

-"Et s'il y a un espion parmi nos renforts, il les alertera aussitôt que nous chercherons à établir la communication avec eux."

En se retournant pour voir Heero, Wufei avait posé l'une de ses mains sur le dossier de son siège. A présent ses jointures étaient blanches. Sally avait insisté pour venir. Il était contre mais c'était important pour elle et la mission aurait dû être facile. Les rebelles étaient en route pour attaquer le spatioport pour leur propre compte et tout les cinq allaient profiter de la confusion pour emprunter cinq shuttles de transports et retourner dans l'espace. L'endroit était mal protégé et sans grand intérêt stratégique pour l'alliance. Les rebelles contrôlaient déjà la majorité de la région et n'auraient qu'à retourner en cas de besoin dans les refuges abondants dans la région. Cela aurait dû être une mission sans trop de danger.

Les mouvements de leurs deux camarades à l'avant attirèrent leur attention. Ils avaient suivi la fin de la discussion en silence et commençaient à s'équiper. Trowa enfila son gilet de protection et fixa ses armes sur lui. Ni lui ni Quatre ne cessèrent pendant ce temps de scruter le paysage défilant rapidement à l'extérieur. 

-"On va rechercher nos gundams" expliqua Quatre sans se retourner. Il ajouta après une respiration:

-"On ne peut pas les laisser tomber entre leurs mains."

Les autres suivirent leur exemple rapidement. Paré, Trowa se pencha pour tenir le volant d'une main et permettre à Quatre de fixer ses propres attaches. Il glissa pour terminer ses lunettes de pilotage sur son front, retenant ses cheveux pâles hors de son champs de vision. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Trowa se pencha de l'autre côté et fit coulisser la portière du camion jusqu'à ce que l'espace soit suffisamment large pour les laisser l'un d'entre eux. Quatre déporta le véhicule vers la gauche et ralentit l'allure pour se laisser rejoindre par les camions transportant les gundams à la fin du convoi. 

Ils durent se laisser d'abord rejoindre puis dépasser par deux des camions de transport de troupe. Les rebelles les regardèrent passer, surpris. Duo leur offrit son sourire le plus malicieux et leur fit signe que tout était sous contrôle, en formant un cercle avec son pouce et son index.

-"Non mais je rêve là ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont décidé de s'amuser maintenant !? C'est la dernière fois que je fais confiance à des gamins pendant une mission, j'te jure, Sally !"

Sally ne répondit pas au rebelle énervé assis près d'elle. Stupéfaite, elle les regarda passer. Duo semblait s'amuser ouvertement et elle ne remarque pas que la portière du côté de Trowa était entrouverte. L'air s'engouffrant dans le camion fouettait ses vêtements et ses cheveux, découvrant son visage inexpressif. Elle ignorait ce qu'ils avaient en tête mais elle décida de ne pas s'en faire. Elle avait confiance en Wufei, il ne laisserait rien arriver qui puisse nuire à la mission. 

-"Deathscythe." Annonça Quatre.

Duo se glissa à l'avant et passa devant Trowa pendant que Quatre manœuvrait le véhicule pour le rapprocher de la plate-forme du transporteur. Duo se laissa pencher vers l'extérieur, retenu par la ceinture par Trowa, afin d'estimer la distance entre les véhicules. Satisfait, il revint vers l'intérieur du camion et fit signe à Quatre que c'était bon pour lui. Il fit un salut de la main à la cantonade et se lança dans le vide. Il retomba abruptement contre la plate-forme métallique et ne perdit pas de temps à attendre que la douleur reflue pour se remettre à se déplacer. La surface inégale de la plate-forme lui offrait de bonnes prises et il avança sans problème jusqu'à la toile recouvrant son gundam. Derrière lui, le camion qu'il venait de quitter s'était déjà éloigné vers le transporteur suivant, celui du Sandrock. Il se retint fermement à l'un des câbles serrant la toile et s'attaqua à la toile épaisse avec son couteau de combat. 

-"Sandrock." Annonça calmement Trowa. 

Il tourna la tête vers Quatre, attendant sa décision. Wufei se releva et se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule gauche du pilote blond. Il étendit le bras pour saisir le volant, lui faisant comprendre son intention de prendre sa place. Les deux pilotes commencèrent à se mouvoir avec précaution, Wufei se glissant aisément par-dessus le fauteuil pendant que Quatre se déplaçait vers la droite, libérant la place et se rapprochant de Trowa.

Lorsque Wufei fut installé, Quatre se glissa à son tour par-dessus trowa jusqu'à l'ouverture. Alors qu'il se positionnait, une main se posa sur son avant-bras. 

Le contact le surprit. Ce n'était qu'un geste pour le retenir le temps que sa prise sur sa ceinture soit fermement assurée, mais c'était le genre de geste évitable que personne n'aurait attendu de Trowa. 

Lorsqu'il se tourna, curieux, les yeux verts qui croisérent les siens étaient sans émotion particulière. Quatre déglutit avec peine et couvrit ses yeux avec ses lunettes avant de se tourner pour glisser à son tour par l'entrebâillement de la portière.

Trowa relâcha le bras de Quatre. Peut-être qu'ils ne se reverraient plus. La surface sereine de l'esprit de Trowa avait été troublée par ce besoin de ne pas le laisser disparaître sans un geste amical. Sans lui montrer au moins une fois qu'il appréciait ce qu'il lui avait donné. 

Le transfert de Quatre se passa sans accident. Le frêle pilote assura sa prise sur la plate-forme et entreprit à son tour de parvenir à s'installer aux commandes de son armure en dépit du puissant souffle de l'air et des mouvements du transporteur menaçant de lui faire lâcher ses prises.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Wufei. 

-"Shenlong."

Le jeune chinois ne corrigea pas son allure, et le transporteur de Shenlong les dépassa.

-"… ? " 

Trowa détourna le regard de la progression du pilote de Sandrock, interrogeant du regard son allié chinois. Wufei sentit son regard peser sur lui, sa patience parlant pour sa résolution à avoir une explication. Il sentit Heero se déplacer vers lui et son mouvement lui sembla presque menaçant.

-"Détruisez-le."

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas. Ils savaient tout les trois que le gundam de Wufei ne pourrait probablement pas quitter la zone. Comme les autres, à part le Wing qui pouvait se déplacer par les airs. 

Il leur était interdit d'ouvrir la moindre offensive contre leurs ennemi, même pour se défendre, car dans ce cas Oz prendrait des mesures de rétorsion disproportionnées envers les colonies. 

Enfin, Wufei pouvait avoir de nombreuses raisons pour refuser de détruire lui-même son gundam. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'en discuter maintenant. 

-"Eliminez-le. Il ne sert plus à rien de toute façon."

La voix de Wufei était tendue mais déterminée. Heero acquiesça.

-"Roger." 

-"Heavyarms." Annonça Wufei.

Trowa se retourna fugitivement vers Wufei puis vers Heero.

-"Aide-moi, Heero."

Heero se glissa rapidement à l'avant du camion et attrapa l'arrière de la ceinture de combat de Trowa pour l'assurer à son tour.

-"Je ne peux pas sauter." Lui expliqua t-il.

Il fit glisser la portière pour l'ouvrir complètement et s'avança sur le marchepied extérieur. Le souffle de l'air le persécutait et faisait pression sur sa jambe, exaspérant la douleur. Il serra les dents et se retourna vers Heero, lui saisissant la main et parvenant à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait l'aider à se pencher vers le transporteur. Heero comprit et monta sur le marchepied, se retenant avec son bras libre au camion et aidant Trowa à se rapprocher de l'autre véhicule. Lorsque Trowa parvint à saisir la plateforme, il lui fit un signe de tête. Leurs mains se séparèrent et il se rétablit avec autant d'aisance que les conditions lui permirent sur la plate-forme du Heavyarms. 

Heero et Wufei l'observèrent évoluer jusqu'à ce que le dernier camion soit à leur portée. 

Heero prit alors son élan et franchit le vide d'un bond déterminé. 

Enfin seul, Wufei écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur, espérant qu'il lui restait assez de temps pour rejoindre Sally. 

* * *

Notes

[1] Les hyper jammers sont des émetteurs de particules perturbant les transmissions vidéos. Ces petites merveilles rendent Deathscythe invisible aux senseurs visuels. Bon d'accord, ça empêche pas les radars de repérer les camions, mais sans confirmations visuelles, ça fait gagner du temps.

-Heu… Les gars?

Quatre têtes à peine décoiffées fixent bibiche d'un air, comment dire…?

Reviews?


	3. 2

-Wing à transporteurs. Quittez les véhicules." Heero continua froidement de lancer des ordres aux rebelles, leur commandant d'arrêter le convoi et de se mettre tous à couvert le plus rapidement possible. 

-Roger.

-Ici Deathscythe. Quelqu'un a un plan?

-Ici Wing. On quitte la zone.

-On abandonne les rebelles?

-Wufei est avec eux. Duo, je répète, on quitte la zone immédiatement!

-Pas sans les autres.

-Ici Sandrock. Duo, obéis s'il te plait. 

-Non.

-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ici. Tu dois essayer de survivre, Duo." Sous l'effet de l'urgence, son ton se modifia: "Pour les colonies… S'il te plaît…" 

Les images de la nuit de célébration parmi les maganacs revinrent alors à l'esprit de Duo. Ces gens les avaient célébrés, les acclamant et reposant tout leurs espoirs sur Quatre et sur lui… Sur eux tous.

Leurs derniers espoirs…

L'armure noire se leva du transporteur immobile, arrachant les sangles qui la maintenaient sur la plate-forme. Heero l'observa en accomplissant sa propre manœuvre pour désengager Wing de ses entraves. Il ne pouvait surveiller Deathscythe que par le biais du contact visuel direct. La technologie furtive l'équipant le rendait pratiquement indétectable par tout autre moyen et Heero tenait à ce que Duo s'en aille. 

De gré ou de force.

Duo inspira péniblement avant de se résigner. Il lança un "Mission acceptée" mi-moqueur mi-grave puis détourna Deathscythe de la zone et s'éloigna rapidement vers l'arrière.

-"Merci." L'apaisement dans la voix de Quatre était évident.

-"Goodbye dudes". Duo leva une main et leur fit un rapide salut. 

Wing le suivit un moment avant de prendre son envol et de s'éloigner à son tour. 

Quatre et Trowa restèrent, Heavyarms se tenant debout auprès du Shenlong couché. Son système de détection lui indiquait que les forces ennemis se trouvaient encore à 27 miles de distance, mais se rapprochaient maintenant rapidement. 

-Heavyarms?

La tête de la gigantesque armure se tourna vers Sandrock. Le mouvement suffit à Quatre pour savoir qu'il avait son attention. Aux commandes d'Heavyarms, Trowa se contentait souvent d'utiliser les maigres capacités d'expression de son armure pour communiquer. Cette aptitude à montrer des expression conférait à la machine une dérangeante humanité . S'il avait laissé derrière lui des survivants après ses combats, ils auraient pût témoigner du sentiment de malaise que l'armure rouge et blanche produisait. 

-"Je vais me rapprocher des lignes ennemies. Cela laissera peut-être suffisamment de temps aux rebelles pour battre en retraite."

Il partit sans attendre de réponse. 

Heavyarms resta figé un instant, tourné vers Sandrock alors que celui-ci se tournait pour faire face aux troupes ennemies et avançait. Le clignotement insistant de ses détecteurs radars alertaient Trowa que le temps lui restant diminuait rapidement. la tête de l'armure pivota, scrutant le sol aux alentours de Shenlong. Il ne disposait pas de détecteurs infrarouges pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait personne. Le périmètre semblait déserté. Il fit face à l'armure chinoise. Ses munitions étaient au complet. Suffisamment d'ogives et de projectiles pour balayer n'importe quelle armure. Même un autre gundam, si celui-ci n'en évitait aucun. Si le résultat ne le satisfaisait pas, sa propre autodestruction achèverait le travail.

Sandrock s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres des troupes d'Oz. Plusieurs vagues d'armures ennemies se dirigeaient vers lui, les silhouettes d'acier des Taurus facilement reconnaissables dans la pénombre au faisceau de lumière violette émis par leur casque et leur donnant l'aspect de cyclopes émergeant de la brume se formant dans la vallée. 

Il ne fit aucun geste offensif, se contentant de se tenir entre la vague de Taurus en mouvement et ses alliés, bloquant le passage. Ils les observa tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient tous simultanément. Ils pouvaient ressentir leur incertitude au-delà de l'immobilité des machines. Un courant d'émission de pensées et de paroles circulant de commandants à lieutenants à soldats. Il fallut peu de temps avant que les Taurus commencent à se regrouper puis à se séparer, se préparant à l'encercler de toute part. 

Quatre reconnaissait les mouvements stratégiques de ses ennemis se mettant en position. 

Le son strident et familier de l'alarme s'éleva dans le cockpit avant que l'impact d'un tir ne frappe sa mécha. Au bruit, ses muscles s'étaient tendus et ses mains s'étaient serré sur les commandes de pilotage, le préparant à supporter le coups. Même s'il en avait eut l'intention, il n'aurait sans doute pas put l'esquiver. L'assaillant était trop proche et sa position était incertaine, à présent que Sandrock était presque totalement encerclé. Il fit faire à Sandrock un pas en arrière, les empêchant de refermer le cercle. Il devait garder le plus grand nombre possible d'armures ennemies concentrées sur lui seul et cela aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait. Tant que ceux-ci craindraient une réponse de sa part ils éviteraient de diviser leurs forces mais ils ne seraient pas dupes longtemps. Le tir fut suivit par un moment d'attente, ses ennemis attendant une réplique. Puis, soudainement, une pluie d'impacts s'abattit sur lui. Il serra les dents, peinant à empêcher sa tête de suivre le mouvement des impacts. Sans casque, il était sans protection lorsqu'un coups trop brutal et inattendu projetait son crâne contre un obstacle. 

Le signal perçant de son système de détection de missiles assaillait ses sens. Le son était pénible et inutile. Ses réflexes étaient conditionné pour y réagir spontanément, aiguisant son sentiment d'impatience face à son immobilité forcée. Les impacts se succédaient, tous dirigé vers le thorax de Sandrock. Pas les jambes. Ni la tête. Vers son pilote. 

Leur intention était d'essayer de le tuer avant qu'il n'active l'autodestruction de son armure. 

Son système de communication s'arrêta soudain de fonctionner avec un sifflement suraigu. A présent, seule les lumières des écrans de contrôle de Sandrock le protégeaient de l'obscurité profonde menaçant d'envahir le cockpit.

Il alluma ses sabres thermiques. Rapidement, le rougeoiement de chaleur qu'ils émirent entraînèrent une réaction de repli des Taurus. Son répit fut de courte durée, les tirs reprenant bientôt avec une intensité accrue.

Au travers du son assourdissant des explosions, Quatre commença à percevoir la plainte du métal se tordant. Le bruit augmenta progressivement, impact après impact, jusqu'à devenir un hurlement insupportable pour les nerfs. 

La cage thoracique de Sandrock allait céder.

Il ne pouvait plus voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, seulement entendre et ressentir les impacts. Ses forces faiblissaient à mesure que les chocs se succédaient et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile d'empêcher son corps de suivre le mouvement des coups. Il commençait à se sentir désorienté, luttant encore pour ne pas être balancé sans ménagement comme une poupée de chiffon contre le tableau de bord et les parois.

Il était seul.

C'était la fin. 

Il réunit ses dernières forces pour tendre une main vers la commande d'autodestruction. Le compte à rebours commença. "Cinquante-neuf, cinquante-huit…"

-"Sandrock…Sandrock…San… "

Sa voix était spasmodique, faiblissant à mesure que la réalisation qu'il allait mourir le submergeait. 

-/Regarde maman, je sais voler ! / Des souvenirs se succédaient décousus, vivaces. Des émotions s'imposant à lui, se superposant les unes aux autres... Sept ans… 

-/Regarde maman…/ Sa joie, ce soir-là, il y avait tellement longtemps, lorsqu'il avait prit les commandes de cette navette. Le pilote l'avait laisser prendre sa place, lui donnant l'illusion de piloter tout seul pendant quelques minutes, en le surveillant gentiment. Il se sentait si fier qu'il avait eu envie que quelqu'un le voit. Alors il avait imaginé sa présence auprès de lui. Le regard de sa mère, qui le regardait quel que soit l'endroit où elle était.

Cette voix d'enfant…comment pouvait-il se souvenir de cette voix-là ? Elle était heureuse et un peu étrange, celle d'un enfant faisant semblant s'adresser à une personne absente, sans être vraiment dupe.

Il haïssait la guerre. 

Il laissa éclater sa rage, hurlant et frappant le tableau de pilotage de la machine de guerre de toute ses forces. 

Il hurla à nouveau lorsque la paroi de la cabine de pilotage céda, essayant instinctivement de se reculer et de l'arrêter en même temps. 

"…Onze, dix, neuf…"

Trowa regarda Sandrock s'affaisser avec une étrange grace. Comme un homme frappé en plein cœur. Un immense nuage de poussière et de terre s'éleva lorsqu'il toucha le sol, élevant un voile autour de la silhouette effondrée. Trowa s'arrêta et se baissa, posant un genou à terre et fermant les yeux. 

Le souffle de l'explosion le frappa, lui arrachant un cri rauque lorsque ses poumons se vidèrent brutalement sous l'impact de l'air contre sa poitrine, recouvert, comme le bruit des moteurs des taurus par le sifflement de l'air. Ses jambes faillirent quitter le sol et il se retint à la terre de toutes ses forces, luttant pour ne pas se laisser trainer ou projeter sur plusieurs mètres. La poussière soulevée par le souffle irritait ses poumons et ses yeux, l'aveuglant. Le souffle coupé et les idées peinant à redevenir cohérentes après le choc, il lutta convulsivement pour forcer ses poumons à inspirer un peu de l'air abrasif. Sans succés. Un voile noir recouvrit finalement son champ de vision et il sombra dans l'inconscience. 

-Euh… Les gars?

Cinq paires d'yeux (très mignons même avec cette petite pointe d' effarement dedans) se tournent vers bibiche qui tente un sourire innocent et une petite sortie en crabe… 

Reviews? 


	4. 3

Deathscythe se déplaçait aussi rapidement que possible et la fureur de son pilote croissait de miles en miles. A mesure que la distance entre lui et ses alliés augmentait. A mesure que la distance se changeait en vide. En absence. En une frontière infranchissable. De ceux obligés de faire face à la mort jusqu'à lui. 

Vivant. 

Son sentiment d'impuissance était insupportable. Il avait besoin d'agir, de faire quelque chose. De réagir…

De se venger.

Il alluma son système d'émission musicale et la musique forte et rythmée emplit le vide. Il éteignit l'éclairage à l'intérieur du cockpit. Il avait besoin de la noirceur dans ce genre de moments. Pas de solitude dans le noir. Pas de sentiments. Il contrôlait tout. Le seigneur de la Mort se sentait comme une ombre confortablement étreinte par l'obscurité. Il y était chez lui. Rien ne pouvait être pire que lui-même dans cet endroit. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. 

Soudain, il sentit un choc et Deathscythe commença à s'élever au dessus du sol, volant plus vite. 

/Heero…/

Heero était venu le sauver. L'entraînant avec lui vers la sécurité.

Duo se cara profondément dans son fauteuil de pilotage et rabaissa la visière de sa casquette sur ses yeux. Heero établirait probablement un contact dans peu de temps, et il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir ses yeux.

L'écran grésilla un court instant avant que le visage d'Heero apparaîsse. Duo le fixa sans relever la tête, les yeux dissimulés dans l'ombre de sa visière. Heero partageait visiblement son attention entre ses manœuvres pour diriger les deux armures et la surveillance radar des évènements se produisant à l'arrière. 

-"Duo…" à son ton, Duo comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer quelque chose. 

/Non, pitié non, mon Dieu, non. S'il te plaît…/

Heero leva enfin les yeux vers lui et il dût percevoir quelque chose dans son expression, car ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Son regard suffit. Il disait tout.

Duo éteignit le système de transmission vidéo et le visage s'effaça.

/Non/ 

Sa poitrine se souleva convulsivement, et il réprima douloureusement ses sanglots. Il leva la tête vers le plafond du cockpit et hurla.

Il se vengerait.

***

Wufei observa à distance le déploiement de soldats et d'une équipe de secours autour de Sandrock. Peut-être que Quatre était encore en vie. Et où était Trowa? Il était déjà blessé avant le combat. Ses chances de s'en sortir étaient déjà inférieures à celles de tout les autres dès le début.

Sally posa une main sur son épaule. 

"Il faut partir Wufei". 

Silencieux, il baissa ses jumelles, le cœur lourd. Les réminiscences du combat défiguraient le paysage. Un cratère s'était creusé à l'endroit où Heavyarms et Nataku avaient été détruits. Des fragments déchiquetés de métal avaient été projetés sur une grande distance, blessant les soldats qui avaient tenté de les approcher avant l'explosion. Quelques restes de Nataku étaient encore reconnaissables, mais inutilisables.

De là où se trouvait Sandrock s'élevait une fumée grise, et même sans l'aide de ses jumelles, il pouvait percevoir l'agitation humaine déployée autour de la mécha abattue.

Partout des soldats se répandaient, prenant le contrôle de la zone, investissant le terrain. Des équipes ratissaient les alentours du site de l'autodestruction de Heavyarms, recueillant les pièces et cherchant peut-être une trace des pilotes.

Wufei se souleva de terre et suivit Sally. 

***

Ils s'étaient réfugiés tout les deux sous le couvert d'une forêt dense en Europe de l'est. Le relief accidenté de la région leur offrait une chance de passer inaperçus supplémentaire et Duo ne trouva rien à redire au choix d'Heero de les conduire là. Ils ne pourraient pas rester au même endroit longtemps, mais ici, ils auraient quelques heures de répit. 

-"Duo?"

Duo avait vu Heero se diriger vers lui aussitôt après qu'ils aient quitté leurs armures et il l'attendait au pied de Deathscythe, son sac de voyage glissé sur une épaule. 

-"Ouais?"

Etait-il possible que Heero se fasse du souci pour lui? Duo sentit quelque chose réagir dans sa poitrine. 

/J'ai toujours sû que tu cachais ça quelque part, Heero…/ /Ton humanité/ /Ou bien est-ce juste pour moi?… Ton inquiétude… Ce pourrait-il que tu tiennes à moi?/ 

Les derniers évènements lui revinrent sous un jour nouveau. Heero le protégeait. Quelqu'un dans cette guerre avait envie de le protéger. Il resta immobile, fixant sans sans rendre compte un Heero un peu incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. 

-"Nous devons tenter d'établir un contact avec Wufei. Il est peut-être encore possible de l'extraire de là-bas."

-"Wu…"

Heero plissa les yeux et Duo interpréta son expression comme de l'impatience. Et Quatre? Son sentiment de déception vis à vis d'Heero fut balayé par l'ampleur de sa peine lorsqu'il réalisa que ses prières avaient été vaines. Il sentit son cœur éprouvé sombrer dans sa poitrine. 

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha sèchement la tête. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se reposer. Pas le temps de faire des rêves stupides. La vie appartenait aux ombres. La noirceur régnait. Sur ses pas...

Heero se sentit rassuré par la volonté affichée par Duo et son sang-froid. Pourtant la perte de ses amis devait être une épreuve difficile pour quelqu'un si peu capable de maîtriser ses émotions. 

Duo ne cessait pas de le surprendre. Ses ressources étaient inattendues et impressionnantes. Peut-être que malgré les apparences, le plus frivole d'entre eux était le plus dangereux. 

*********************************************

Reviews?


	5. 4

Il souleva doucement les paupières, incertain d'avoir envie de voir. Il sentait un lourd sentiment peser dans sa poitrine. De la déception. 

Il n'était pas mort. 

Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'avoir à affronter la même expérience une nouvelle fois. 

Il se sentait bizarre. Insensible. Il ne voulait pas bouger. 

Peut-être que la mort avait juste un peu de retard. Elle allait venir et s'excuser et l'emporter enfin. S'il ne bougeait pas… peut-être qu'elle s'approcherait de lui s'il parvenait à ne pas l'effaroucher et ne verrait pas qu'il était encore vivant. 

Il délirait. 

Il ne voulait pas bouger pour ne pas affronter la réalité, pour ne pas savoir. Savoir ce qui restait de son corps parmi tout ce métal. 

Et parce qu'il avait peur de quelque chose. Peur qu'en revenant parmi les vivants pour de bon, il soit obligé de revivre encore une fois l'expérience angoissante de… Obligé de vivre en sachant ce que c'est…de…de mourir. 

Combien de temps s'était écoulé? 

Il n'y avait plus autant de bruit qu'avant. Le silence était étrange. Il se demanda s'il était sourd. C'était comme s'il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose à entendre mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas. 

Il pouvait voir le ciel et une partie de l'horizon à travers une etroite déchirure dans le métal. A l'extérieur, tout semblait gris et mouvant. Il réalisa lentement qu'il regardait de la fumée épaisse. Elle s'élevait d'un point en dehors de son champs de vision limité et était poussée vers l'horizon par le vent. 

Sandrock n'avait pas explosé. 

Où étaient les troupes d'Oz? 

Un espoir absurde et douloureusement ténu naquit en lui. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été vaincu et que l'on viendrait à son aide. Les autres iraient bien… Tro…

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il se sentait fatigué. 

Perdu. 

Sa tête roula contre son épaule. Il sentit le contact de son harnais contre son cou. Puis sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. 

*********************************************

Reviews?


	6. 5

Il ressentit une pression contre son épaule. 

Un bruit de voix lui parvint, indistinct, et la presion augmenta. Pendant quelques secondes, ses pensées errèrent, confuses, essayant de donner un sens à ce que ses sens lui rapportaient. Petit à petit il se souvint pourquoi il était couché sur un sol inégal et pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Il se retint de réagir tout de suite, se préparant à ce qui se produirait lorsque la ou les personnes se trouvant auprès de lui réaliseraient qu'il était conscient. 

Ses deux épaules étaient à présent immobilisées, et la pression exercée sur elles faisait pénétrer les aspérités du sol dans sa peau. Respirer lui faisait mal. Ses poumons se remplissaient d'air avec peine et à chaque inspiration plus profonde que les autres, il devait lutter pour réprimer son besoin de tousser.

Dès qu'il se sentit suffisament maître de lui-même, il passa à l'action. Il ouvrit les yeux et assena simultanément un violent coup de genou à la personne qu'il jugeait se tenir au-dessus de lui. 

La forme de son ennemi le libéra immédiatement en poussant un cri étranglé. Il se ramassa, prêt à bondir, mais il n'y avait qu'une personne, et celle-ci se tordait sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Personne d'autre. 

Il se tourna vers ce qu'il vit être un jeune soldat d'Oz, encore recroquevillé sous l'effet de la douleur mais dégainant son arme avec hate. 

Insensible à la menace de l'arme que le jeune soldat pointa enfin vers lui, il releva la tête pour scruter les environs. 

L'observant, une angoisse indicible s'insinua dans l'esprit du soldat. 

Des histoires couraient parmis les soldats concernant les pilotes de gundams. Le mystère les entourant avait donné naissance à une peur quasi-superstitieuse dans les rangs d'Oz. Aucun de ceux ayant vu l'un de leur visage n'avait survécu. Une rumeur disait même qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment humains. Humains ou pas, ils étaient des machines à tuer. 

Lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps du jeune garçon, il l'avait pris pour un rebelle. Les pilotes de gundam ne pouvaient pas être aussi jeunes. Ni paraître aussi innocents. 

A présent, tout dans l'attitude de l'adolescent lui hurlait qu'il avait commis une grâve erreur.

/Faites qu'ils arrivent bientôt, pitié faites que les renforts arrivent maintenant…/

Le visage tendu du pilote redevint impassible à mesure que celui du soldat se décomposait. 

Lorsqu'enfin son regard se posa à nouveau sur le soldat, celui-ci ne parvint pas à identifier l'expression de l'unique œil visible. 

Il ne s'y trouvait aucune émotion, mais il y avait quelque chose de présent. 

Une intensité anormale. Sans conscience. 

Quelque chose d'animal. 

Ses mains se crispèrent sur son arme lorsque la frêle silhouette silencieuse esquissa à nouveau un geste. 

L'une de ses mains fines se leva pour se poser sur sa hanche.

Un prédateur observant sa proie se débattre avant de lui donner le coup de grâce. 

Sans conscience…

Il brûlait d'envie de tirer, de se débarasser de la menace se tenant tranquillement devant lui. 

Il pourrait toujours dire que l'homme l'avait attaqué. 

Son instinct de survie lui hurlait de le faire.

/ Tue-le tant qu'il ne t'a pas encore tué…/ 

**************

Trowa sentit la peur du soldat. Les tremblements de ses mains crispées sur son arme, les mouvements hachés de sa cage thoracique, les déplacements vifs et nerveux de ses yeux, suivant ses moindres gestes. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et son mouvement déclencha une réaction d'alerte. Il resta alors instinctivement immobile, une habitude aussi ancienne que son existence et ayant toujours donné des résultats. Avec les bêtes. 

Patiemment, il observa le soldat, se concentrant sur les signes d'apaisement et de reprise d'assurance. 

Tôt ou tard, son attention se relacherait. 

Il attendrait.

**************

-Quelle est la situation du pilote?

-Critique, lieutenant. Une équipe de secours assiste notre équipe de désincarcération.

Le lieutenant Zechs Merquise leva les yeux vers les équipes s'activant autour de la cabine de pilotage du Gundam abbatu. La massive silhouette humlanoïde couchée sur le sol inspirait encore des impressions fortes. Différentes de celles percue pendant les combats contre elle. Mais aussi étrangement puissantes. Comme un puissant symbole d'espoir, écrasé sans merci.

-Faites-en sorte de sauver le pilote.

-Le colonel Khushrenada nous en a déjà donné l'ordre mon lieutenant. Il sera confié à l'équipe de recherche dès que son transport sera possible.

-A-t-il été identifié?

-Non, mon lieutenant. 

-Merci sergent.

-Mon lieutenant. " Le soldat le salua et repartit.

Zechs rejoignit les équipes toujours au travail sur le gundam. La nature de l'alliage ayant servi à construire l'armure mettait en difficulté les outils de désincarcération standards. Des lazers étaient à présent utilisés en renfort afin de parvenir à creuser une ouverture dans le métal torturé. Le temps les pressaient. Le pilote était toujours vivant d'après les capteurs sonors et thermiques de l'équipe d'intervention médicale. La cabine normalement isolée était suffisament endommagée pour pouvoir recevoir des informations de l'intérieur, mais elle était encore trop inaccessible pour connaître la condition du pilote. Il pouvait mourir à tout instant. Les lazers représentaient un problème supplémentaire, car en les utilisant avec trop de précipitation, ils risquaient de toucher le pilote ou de faire augmenter la température de la cabine. 

Zechs posa un genou sur la poitrine du gundam, puis une main à plat sur la surface dorée, comme pour percevoir quelque chose sous l'épaisseur de métal. Le cœur de la forteresse de guerre. 

-Mon lieutenant! Nous avons ouvert un accés.

Les hommes ne bougeaient pas, incertains. Ils auraient dû se précipiter en direction du pilote probablement mourant, mais ils n'en firent rien. Zechs reconnu leurs expressions. La crainte les retenait. 

Il se leva et se rapprocha de l'ouverture. Lui-même ressentait de l'appréhension. Le seul bruit était celui des battements de cœurs lents du pilote, retransmis et amplifiés par les capteurs. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur, il dut faire un effort pour distinguer le corps dans l'enchevêtrement de métal et de plastique. Et il eut alors un mouvement de recul, imité par les personnes autour de lui, nerveuses.

-…Ce… Ce n'est pas possible…

-Mon lieutenant?"

-C'est un enfant…"

***************. 

Une autre présence. / il n'est pas seul. Il n'a pas peur de toi parce qu'il n'est pas seul./ Il y en a un autre !/

**************

/…? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?/

Le comportement du soldat n'évoluait pas comme il s'y attendait. Il ne reprenaît pas le contrôle de lui-même. Bien au contraire. Son affolement croissait. Son attention semblait être attirée par autre chose. Une chose que Trowa ne pouvait pas définir. 

/Il déraille…/

**************

La présence avait commencé par être juste un doute, un soupçon que quelqu'un se trouvait avec eux. Comme s'il sentait quelqu'un se tenant derrière lui et le fixant intensément. Le besoin de se retourner pour vérifier le tiraillait. A mesure que sa conviction croissait que quelqu'un d'autre était présent, la présence semblait acquérir plus de matière, devenir plus tangible. Et le doute plus difficile à ignorer. 

Soudain, quelque chose effleura son champ de vision. Une forme vague, aperçue le temps d'un battement de coeur. Il recula d'un pas, changeant sa position afin de pouvoir vérifier la présence d'un intru sans perdre le pilote de vue, mais cela ne servit à rien. Si une autre personne se trouvait près de lui, elle ne se laissa pas voir. Il ne pourrait être sûr qu'en se retournant rapidement pour surprendre l'intru. Cela signifiait quitter le pilote des yeux. Pouvait-il prendre le risque? Juste une seconde ?

Juste une petite seconde?

Sa dernière vision avant de mourir fut celle d'un adolescent pâle aux yeux turquoises dévorant son visage maculé de sang. 

**************

Trowa relacha le corps désormais sans vie du soldat. Le souvenir du claquement sec émis lorsque la nuque fragile céda sous ses mains lui donnait la nausée. Les mains tremblantes, il entreprit de déshabiller le corps pour échanger leurs vêtements. Ses pensées étaient loin de ces sensations de malaise, focalisées sur les instants à venir. 

Une fois dans son uniforme, il pourrait s'extirper de la zone sans trop attirer l'attention. 

*****************

TBC

Reviews?


	7. 6

Warning? Mots pas jolis et violence gratuite envers un orme, qui devrait s'en remettre si jamais ça inquiétait quelqu'un.

*Il est bien temps de me soucier de mettre des warnings dans mes parties, tient. Pour une fois que personne ne se fait tuer. grompf*

Tant que j'y pense, je tiens à dire un gros merci à toutes les adorables personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ^^

J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire ^^''' et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des critiques, je ne suis pas susceptible et j'ai du mal à me corriger moi-même (c'est toujours comme ça quand on s'aime trop) (enfin… plutôt dans le genre constructives, les critiques, de préférence)

-Merde, Heero. Secoue-toi !

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

Il ne pensait pas s'être exprimé à voix haute. Avec de la chance, Heero l'avait mal entendu, espéra-t-il. Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un affrontement contre le dernier des pilotes restant avec lui. Mais pourquoi avait-il parlé alors ? Quel tour venait de lui jouer son subconscient ? / Tu chercherais pas justement à l'affronter, ton dernier ami ? Ce serait si pratique de t'en débarrasser comme ça. Il n'y aurait plus de problèmes… Plus personne d'autre à perdre./

Heero restait là à le scruter, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant à surveiller sur l'écran du portable posé sur ses genoux. Et Duo se doutait qu'il y avait sur cet écran des choses vraiment importantes. Plus importantes aux yeux d'un soldat comme Heero que lui. Alors pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de le regarder comme ça ? 

-Rien. Je me parlais à moi-même. 

Les yeux sombres d'Heero ne bougèrent pas, comme s'il percevait quelque chose d'étrange chez Duo et que cette chose le fascinait plus que la guerre. Et ce regard bleu nuit oppressait de plus en plus douloureusement Duo. 

-Arrête ça. T'es flippant quand tu fais l'humain.

Il venait de dire ça sans colère dans sa voix. C'était pire en fait, car il sonnait juste sincère. Pas moqueur ou énervé. Salement sincère. Cela dut faire un mal de chien à Heero mais enfermé dans sa propre douleur Duo n'avait trouvé que ce moyen de se soulager. Et à présent sa honte lui paraissait une souffrance méritée pour ses actes de ses dernières heures, pour son impuissance. Il ne méritait pas de se sentir bien. 

Les deux pilotes se murèrent dans le mutisme durant des heures. Heero se consacra corps et âme à ses recherches et tentatives d'entrée en communication avec son mentor pour obtenir de nouvelles instructions. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour se nourrir. Ni pour dormir. Il était loin au-dessus des autres, loin de la souffrance et des émotions des simples mortels. Loin de ce qu'il n'était pas. Il avait apprit à être différent et il l'était devenu de son plein gré. Il l'avait fait pour pouvoir exister dans un monde sans guerre. Qu'en était-il de son existence ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait appris à ne pas y attacher plus d'importance qu'à la paix. Il avait bloqué ses émotions pour ne pas se sentir entravé dans son combat. Aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait plus ni peine ni peur. Aucun regret ne venait jamais le tourmenter. Il était en fin de compte plutôt heureux. Il se sentait en paix et tant qu'il suivrait à la lettre les règles imposées par son conditionnement, il le resterait tout en restant le meilleur combattant possible. 

De son côté, Duo se sentait mal. Mal d'avoir rejeté Heero comme il l'avait fait. Mal d'avoir perdu ses autres compagnons. 

Il avait l'impression que son mal-être le rongeait comme un acide lent, s'infiltrant dans la moindre cellule de son corps. 

Il se releva de sa position recroquevillée, blottit dans son duvet à la recherche du sommeil et s'approcha de l'un des arbres. Il recula son poing serré et fixa l'écorce du tronc sans paraître le voir. Soudain il frappa la surface inégale de l'arbre de toute sa force, le son sourd du choc attirant l'attention surprise d'heero. Les dents serrées, il recula à nouveau le poing, son attention hantée toujours fixée sur l'écorce. Lorsque son poing se lança à nouveau, il sentit une main se refermer autour de son poignet et retenir son geste. 

-Arrête ça.

-Lâche-moi ! 

Il hurla ces deux mots mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur Heero. Son expression ne changea pas d'un iota. 

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Quoi ?

Sa voix tremblota. De quoi parlait Heero ? 

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Heero manœuvra son bras sans se soucier que Duo soit d'accord et examina la main blessée avec précaution. 

-Tu peux bouger tes doigts ?

-je ne sais pas.

A présent la douleur était sourde et pulsante. Il commençait à ressentir le contrecoup de son accès de rage. Il se sentait comme drainé de la mauvaise énergie qui stagnait en lui. Son corps tremblait légèrement et il se sentait un peu nauséeux, mais le calme qu'il ressentait à présent était un profond soulagement. Il replia les doigts avec lenteur, puis les desserra avec plus d'assurance, faisant jouer plusieurs fois de suite ses articulations. C'était douloureux mais faisable. Il n'y avait pas de dommage sérieux.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Mfff. 

Il se contenta de hausser une épaule et de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, s'asseyant au pied de l'arbre. Les bras croisés sur ses genoux, il leva les yeux vers les étoiles visibles par les percées du feuillage au-dessus d'eux. 

Heero leva à son tour les yeux vers les étoiles, se demandant ce que Duo pouvait bien penser. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela devait être pour quelqu'un de normal de vivre une vie comme la sienne. Il était heureux de ne pas le savoir au fond. Mais à bien y réfléchir, cela lui faisait quelque chose. Duo était une curiosité pour lui, un étrange mystère. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui le rendait capable de faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Capable d'être un pilote de gundam à seulement quinze ans, de survivre seul et de supporter la pression de cette existence. Capable de faire cela sans cesser d'être humain. En se battant également contre lui-même et contre sa souffrance pour continuer encore et encore. 

Sans cesser d'être humain…

-Heero.

-hm ?

-Tu peux me lâcher le bras s'te plaît ?

Reviews ?


	8. 7

Warnings: Violence gratuite (comme d'habitude)

-Avez-vous pu identifier le sujet ?

-Pas encore mon colonel. Mais nous avons bon espoir de parvenir à un résultat dans les prochaines heures. Les premiers éléments semblent indiquer des origines moyen-orientales terriennes pour une grande part de ses ascendants mais le taux de mutation de son génotype est relativement important. Il est peu probable que sa conception est eut lieu sur Terre et ses ascendants devaient déjà porter eux-mêmes un niveau de mutation élevé. Nous avons pour l'instant restreint le champ de nos investigations aux descendants de colons de la première génération nés entre 175 et 185. 

-Rien ne prouve que ce pilote a une existence officielle.

-Mais… Sur les colonies, toutes les naissances sont obligatoirement enregistrées. Les procédures de contrôle de la population sont sérieusement observées.

-Bien sûr. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Bien mon colonel !

Taux de mutation élevé… 

Probabilités… 

Première génération… 

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Les colons souffraient de leur milieu de vie. Les radiations spatiales entraînaient des malformations génétiques, des cancers. Les champs de protection de la plupart des colonies étaient suffisant pour arrêter les rayons nocifs, mais un grand nombre de colonies ne pouvaient pas s'offrir de tels boucliers. Et en attendant, les premiers colons avaient payé un lourd tribut lors de la construction des colonies. Le travail dans l'espace était difficile et dangereux. Les effets du rayonnement les rendaient malades et les enfants issus de cette première génération souffraient d'anomalies génétiques. A plus ou moins long terme, ces hommes et leurs descendants étaient condamnés à disparaître. 

Mais les colons n'étaient-ils pas en train de devenir une espèce à part, instable et en rapide évolution ?

A quoi devraient-ils alors s'attendre à l'avenir ? Quelles autres armes humaines se dresseraient contre la Terre ? 

Il alluma l'écran de contrôle posé sur son bureau et composa le code du système de surveillance du laboratoire n°7. L'écran se divisa en quatre sections, chacune correspondant aux prises de vue d'une caméra différente. L'un des écrans suivait les tracés des moniteurs de surveillance. Des lignes lumineuses aux vagues régulières se traçaient sur le fond noir au rythme des impulsions électriques parcourant son cœur et de son cerveau. L'une des trois autres caméras filmait les activités de l'équipe s'occupant du blessé, isolés dans leur salle de surveillance contiguë à la chambre où se trouvait le prisonnier. Les deux salles étaient seulement séparées par une épaisse vitre protégeant le blessé des bruits de l'équipe en plein travail et permettant à celle-ci de garder à chaque instant le prisonnier en vue. La troisième caméra montrait le pilote lui-même, grâce à une vue en plongée cadrée sur le lit. La dernière permettait de surveiller le reste de la pièce aux murs vert pâle. Il cliqua sur une touche, sélectionnant la prise de vue du lit qui remplit tout l'écran.

Mutation…

L'état du pilote était toujours critique. La majorité de ces fonctions vitales étaient assumée par des machines. Etrangement, malgré la gravité de son état et le bandage serré autour de son crane montrant que celle-ci n'avait pas été plus épargnée que son corps, le tracé de son activité cérébrale ne montrait aucune anomalie. Cela tenait du miracle. Plongé dans le coma, le jeune combattant avait toutes les chances de s'en tirer. Tant que les machines seraient capables de soutenir son organisme en attendant que celui-ci se rétablisse, il continuerait à vivre.

Mutation…

Il ressemblait tellement à un enfant meurtri, complètement déplacé dans cet endroit et dans ce conflit. Treize baissa les yeux vers les clichés du gundam piloté par cet étrange ennemi. La machine de guerre avait été transportée dans leurs hangars sous-terrains pour y être examinée en détail et les clichés avaient été pris par un ingénieur aux pieds de la machine redressée de toute sa hauteur. 

La surface de l'armure mobile était terne et sombre, ternie par les impacts des missiles. Elle semblait sinistre et décadente, toujours aussi menaçante dans cet état de décrépitude.

/Ils nous ont envoyé un gamin ? …/

C'était incohérent. Un gosse ne pouvait avoir suffisamment d'expérience, ne pouvait avoir la formation suffisante pour se voir confier une machine aussi précieuse que l'une de ces atroces merveilles de technologie. 

/Incohérent… A moins que quelque chose ne nous échappe… /

Les courbes des tracés de surveillance s'affolèrent. L'activité électromagnétique du cerveau du jeune captif venait de s'accroître sans raison décelable. Treize Khushrenada ne remarqua rien, les prises de vue des caméras auxiliaires étant toujours désactivées sur son écran d'observation.

*****

Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ? La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le froid s'était abattu dans la vallée, le pénétrant jusqu'aux os. A présent, ses jambes et ses bras tremblaients incontrôlablement. Il continuait d'avancer en direction des collines recouvertes de forêts dans lesquelles devaient s'être réfugiés les rebelles. Quelle que soit la douleur provenant de ses blessures ou sa lassitude, il se forçait à toujours poser un pied devant l'autre. S'il s'arrêtait il ne pourrait plus repartir. Ses muscles étaient déjà à la lisière de la contracture et son organisme avait trop subit pour lui permettre de résister s'il s'endormait avant l'arrivée du jour. Grâce à la chaleur des rayons du soleil, il aurait peut-être une chance… 

*****

Wufei n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Etendu dans son sac de couchage, il contemplait pensivement les délicats nuages de vapeur qui se formaient lors de chacune de ses expirations. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles scintillaient, froides et lointaines. Indifférentes… Il cligna des yeux pour les soulager un peu de la morsure du froid, quand le phénomène anormal qui venait de se produire le déconcerta. En fermant les yeux, son champ de vision avait semblé s'éclairer. Il les referma à nouveau, intrigué. Il ne distinguait rien. Rien d'autre que cette lumière aussi pure que celle du jour. Il sentait à présent quelque chose. Une essence à la fois familière et sinistre. Un parfum métallique… 

/…Sang ? / 

Du sang mêlé à l'âpreté de la combustion, de la poussière et de la terre mouillée… L'odeur de la guerre. 

/Qu'est-ce que… ?/

Une image le frappa soudain et s'évanouit aussitôt, trop rapide pour qu'il puisse se rappeler de ce que c'était. Il ne lui restait que la certitude qu'il venait de voir quelque chose. Il pressa une de ses mains contre son front, essayant de se concentrer. 

/Quoi ? …Qu'est-ce que c'est ? /

L'odeur de sang le rendait malade mais il avait la certitude qu'il devait continuer. Il ne devait pas se réveiller encore.

*****

Le scientifique se pencha vers les rubans de papier imprimés sortant de la machine. Les tracés des ondes d'activités cérébrales de son sujet étaient inexplicables. L'intensité de l'activité du cerveau du prisonnier était presque terrifiante. Cela défiait toute logique. Son cortex cérébral était parcouru par des vagues électriques semblables à celles d'un épileptique au cours d'une crise. Ses décharges neuronales semblaient être à la fois frénétiques dans leur fréquence et organisées dans leur synchronisation. 

-"Professeur, que faisons-nous ?"

/C'est sa deuxième crise en l'espace de huit heures… A ce rythme, son cerveau risque de subir des dommages irréversibles…Si ce n'est pas déjà fait./

-"Administrez-lui un inhibiteur synaptique pour arrêter la crise. Continuer ensuite ce traitement en réduisant les doses pendant les prochaines quarante-huit heures."

*****

/Vite …/

Wufei ressentait un sentiment oppressant d'urgence. Le temps était compté. Il fallait qu'il saisisse quelque chose d'importance vitale. Il était angoissé, comme dans ces rêves où il devait rattraper une chose se dérobant sans cesse sous ses doigts.

/Je rêve ? …/

Pourtant la pression de ses doigts crispés sur son front était bien réelle, comme l'était la sensation de sa sueur glissant lentement sur son front jusque dans ses cheveux malgré la température nocturne.

Une image apparut à nouveau, encore trop fugitive pour qu'il en saisisse la nature. Une autre suivit, puis une autre, de plus en plus rapidement, mais toujours trop fugitives. La cadence s'accéléra encore, les images se succédant les unes aux autres de façon stroboscopique, formant comme un brouillard de formes vagues et mouvantes. Peu à peu, le brouillard sembla se dissiper, les contours des images se dessinant à mesure que les apparitions des flashs se succédaient plus rapidement. Une forme se mouvait, une silhouette humaine frêle se détachant dans une obscurité diffuse. Le rythme des images était devenu frénétique. Il lui semblait regarder un film dont on n'aurait gardé pas plus de deux images par secondes au lieu de vingt-quatre sans que le temps de la scène en soit altéré. 

/C'est irréel…/

La personne de sa vision… C'était elle qu'il devait atteindre. C'était cela qui représentait une question de vie ou de mort. Il devait retrouver le marcheur coûte que coûte.

L'odeur s'évanouie abruptement. Les images cessèrent de l'assaillir, ne laissant après elle qu'une étrange empreinte dans son champ de vision comme celle qu'aurait laissée une source de lumière trop vive. 

Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant le ciel étoilé sur lequel se détachait la trace de sa dernière vision. Cela n'était pas un rêve. 

Il se releva et regroupa ses affaires qu'il entassa dans son sac. Il hésita un moment avant de partir sans prévenir personne. A quoi bon… Sans son armure, il ne leur était plus de la moindre utilité. Il avait échoué dans sa mission. S'il se montrait incapable d'accomplir celle-ci seul, alors il n'aurait plus de raison d'être.

*****

Le scientifique examina la bande de papier imprimé sortant de la machine avec attention. Les tracés du pilote étaient redevenus normaux après l'injection de son traitement. Proches de ceux d'une personne plongée dans le sommeil. Il observa le visage détendu du jeune blessé avec incrédulité. 

/Monsieur se repose on dirait…/ 

Depuis quand les comateux alternaient entre des périodes de sommeil et des périodes d'éveil ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mascarade ?

Il s'approcha plus prêt du lit, attentif à la moindre réaction du blessé. Aucune… Pas le plus petit micro mouvement involontaire en réaction à son approche. 

/Admettons que tu dormes vraiment./

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Observant le prisonnier avant de prendre une décision, son choix se porta sur l'une de ses épaules, disloquée et simplement retenue en place par un bandage serré. Il appuya contre sa poitrine d'une main pour l'immobiliser contre le matelas et commença à forcer l'articulation blessée à jouer en faisant bouger le bras en partie prisonnier d'un plâtre vers le haut. 

Aucune réaction. Si le prisonnier faisait semblant, il était fort, mais il ne pouvait pas simuler le sommeil.

Il examina les bandes imprimées avec curiosité. Rien n'avait changé. Aucune altération de ces courbes de sommeil.

/Mhh…/

************************

Reviews? 


End file.
